Avidity for Skin
by Juliedoo
Summary: Loving Yuffie is like being a balloon. MATURE.


Lapping up the pearls of sweat beaded in the hollow of her throat, tracing the strained arch of her neck with his tongue. She is squirming beneath him, mindless, sucking in gasps and spitting out curses that sound like his name, her dark hair splayed in an inky halo on the white pillow. Her lithe body is slippery and smells of sweat, sex, and pomegranate shampoo. Her blunt nails dig into the slick skin of his back, tunnel into his long curtain of hair and _yank_, and he can't keep his hips from jerking, can't help but feel and thrust and grunt under his harsh breath as he drills her into the mattress. She is a hot vice around him, inner muscles clenching every time he drives in, so tight, never had anyone but him inside her, _never will_.

There's a tingling at the base of his spine, spreading static pleasure to his balls. Her slender legs are pretzeled around his waist, her rounded hips bouncing up to meet his as he slams down, her teeth clamped on his collarbone until she lets go, open mouthed, and breathes into his ear, "Vincent."

Her voice, husky and breathless with lust, tears him apart. The sound of his name, panted so rapturously, as if she could dissolve in bliss or die in his arms. He wants to respond in kind, to let her name slide out of his throat and flavor the air, _Yuffie_, but the only thing that shakes past his vocal chords is an agonized groan. He's never felt this way, ever, as if his soul has leaked out of his skin and been absorbed by the firecracker gyrating beneath him, the woman with the quick smile and sticky fingers and a zest for life so huge she outshines the sun.

He's been in love before, when the tide and possession and hopeless fury and devotion had drowned him, and he'd suffocated beneath it, inhaling water and watching the woman he wanted more than air itself give herself and her unborn son to another man. He'd suffered for that love, wallowed in it for decades, until his heart had shriveled up like a raisin and everything in him had screamed out for vengeance and forgiveness for failing to save her from herself.

And then Yuffie had come along, inserting herself under his skin, pecking at his shell of misery like some sort of neurotic bird until he'd responded to her endless questions so she'd _shut up _and _go away_, but his words had broken a dam, and she'd glued herself to his side, her voice at once irritating and a soothing balm. "C'mon, Vinnie, don't be such a Captain Killjoy! Cloud's already emo enough for five people, we don't need you sittin' over there, being a broody little fun sucking tool." Blunt as a hammer. "Why do ya need to stare at some popsicle chick in a cave all day when I'm over here in all my smexy glory? In case you haven't noticed, I'm made of awesome." Insensitive and self centered. "Ya know, your cloak thing kinda looks like it's been chewed on or something. I know! Let's go shopping! Get rid of that hobo look you've got going and dress you up pretty." Completely ridiculous and ignorant of tact.

He is so in love with her he feels swollen like a balloon that will float away without her there, clutching his hand and holding him to the ground.

He splinters, shuddering and showering kisses all along her flushed face as he quakes and spills himself inside her, and the scorching surge of his release tips her over the edge. He watches through hooded eyes as she comes, head thrown back, plump lips parted in a silent scream, back arching like a cat's.

"Yuffie," he murmurs finally, raspy and tender and choked with jumbled emotions pooling in his chest like lava.

The room is silent except for their heavy breaths and the dull whir of the fan stirring the stale air overhead. He flops over onto his back and she drapes across him like a blanket of sated flesh, snuggling into his shoulder. They lay there in the aftermath for a timeless moment, Vincent reveling in the rare peace of her cocooned against his side, Yuffie calmed by his still presence.

Until she jabs her thumb into his ribs and he flinches away reflexively.

"Hey, Vinnie!" she babbles. "I just noticed! We had sex on Cloud and Tifa's bed! They're gonna be _so _pissed."

She is absolutely delighted by this.

"Let's do it again!"

And everyone wonders why he adores her.

* * *

**AN: **So. I have NO idea where that came from. This is actually my first time writing "adult" material, and I'm sort of nervous about posting it, but bit the bullet anyway. I'd love to have some feedback, 'cuz I'm iffy about the characterization too. Yuffentine is one of my OTP, and Vince, the poor man, just needed to get laid.

Hope y'all liked this. Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge.

Listened to "Hostage of Love" by Razorlight while writing this. Think it fits these two pretty well. Give it a listen if you want.


End file.
